


Cherries and Nicotine

by Glitteredwithstars



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Tyrus - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitteredwithstars/pseuds/Glitteredwithstars
Summary: Cyrus reveals his crush to T.J. in a drunken state. Feelings are revealed and love blossoms.





	Cherries and Nicotine

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is glitteredwithstars btw! Comment what you thought, it always makes my day and is much loved! -Nellie

He’s sitting on some guys kitchen floor that he can’t remember the name of at the moment, the reminiscence of the party littered around him. There’s an aroma of nicotine and liquor in the air and T.J. finds it hard to breathe, he was never one for drinking and taking up a deadly habit hadn’t interested him either. Cyrus apparently had a different point of view, he was seated next T.J., a red solo cup filled with whatever alcohol in one hand and a freshly lit cigarette in his other. Cyrus brought the stoge to his lips inhaling the tobacco. T.J. looked over and rolled his eyes, taking the cigarette from his hands and crushing it underneath his worn out tennis shoe. “You know I hate it when you smoke.”, he stated, a frown etched along his face. Cyrus frowned back and then a grin quickly followed. He was laughing and it made T.J. grow even redder in the face. After four years of being best friends, with Mr. Bright side, T.J. never really grew out of his perpetual petulant aura, it was his own little pesky habit he hadn’t kicked, really. 

“Oh come on, you know you aren’t really mad at me.” He pouted, his lower lip jutting out, he always got like this when he had a buzz going on, he teased away and found utter joy in it. T.J. grinned and shook his head, turning away from Cyrus. Although he was annoying (and had some questionable habits) he was also handsome and had a boyish charm that was kinda irresistible. Cyrus scooted closer to T.J. and rested his chin on his shoulder, poking T.J. on the side of his face. “What are you doing?” T.J. questioned grabbing Cyrus’ finger, holding it still. “I wanna make sure that you’re not mad.” Cyrus said trying to wiggle his finger out from T.J’s grip. T.J. sighed, and smiled, “Of course I’m not mad at you. You’re a hard person to be mad at Goodman.” He said dropping his finger. Cyrus grinned in satisfaction and lifted his head up.

“Good, because I have a secret to tell you.” He said in a melodic tone. He was leaned in close to T.J. and their eyes were level with one another, Cyrus’ eyes were chocolate brown and melting him into drips of honey. A bead of sweat formed on T.J.’s forehead, and a flutter of panic rose from his stomach. Although Cyrus was wasted and probably had nothing too important to reveal, T.J. had another voice telling him the opposite. “I think - I think, that I really like you.” Cyrus breathed, the smell of alcohol filling T.J.’s nose. 

Before he can react, Cyrus slams his lips into T.J.’s. There are sparks, warmth, and tingles.  
Together they taste a mélange of nicotine and cherries, captivating and lust-driven. It’s everything that T.J. has ever wanted and more, but it isn’t right. He pulls away from Cyrus resting his hand on his chest, their breath intermingling. “You don’t know what you’re saying, Cyrus.” T.J. sighs. Cyrus pulls his head back and looks at him, his brow raised. “What do you mean.” He stutters, the influence of the liquor affecting his tongue. “You’re drunk and you won’t remember any of this in the morning, you don’t even know what you’re saying.” Cyrus releases a sigh of annoyance. “It doesn’t mean that I don’t mean it.” T.J. glances at him in his current state, Cyrus’s clothes are rumpled and his eyes are shot, a vision of ecstasy. It’s easy to be vulnerable when the effect of your words aren’t echoing in the back your subconscious, he thinks. 

He sighs and stands up, stretching his hand out to Cyrus. Cyrus takes his calloused hand and allows him to pull him up. “Come on, time to go home.” T.J. says, there’s still a soft beat playing in the house as they find the front door and a few others sprawled out on any surface available in the dingy living room. Cyrus wobbles his way to T.J.’s car, holding onto his arm for proper footing. 

After five minutes T.J. pulls up to Cyrus’s house, Cyrus had knocked out the second his engine started. T.J. goes around his pick-up to the passenger side and pulls Cyrus out. His father was away on business and their extra key was hidden in their mailbox. T.J. grabs the key and enters the house carrying Cyrus to his room. He lays Cyrus on his bed and removes his shoes, putting them away in his closet. T.J. heads to his kitchen and grabs a glass of water and an Advil for the morning. As he sets it on his nightstand he also leaves a note as well.

It reads, “I think- I think Really like you too - P.s- don’t PANIC, meet me at the park at three and I’ll fill in the gaps for you. -  
T.J..”

Before T.J drives off, he touches his fingers to his lips, there’s still the tingle of bliss and the taste of nicotine remaining, he can’t believe that Cyrus Goodman actually likes him, he laughs. And then he goes home.


End file.
